


On The Edge Of Tomorrow

by Mischief_With_Sandra



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer's POV, Set sometime in season 3, Wings, more wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischief_With_Sandra/pseuds/Mischief_With_Sandra
Summary: "You are strong enough to face it all, even if it doesn't feel like it right now."Lucifer Morningstar was not having a good day.





	On The Edge Of Tomorrow

**OOOOO**

 

Lucifer Morningstar was not having a good day. Five minutes into waking up, he knew his day wasn’t going to be pleasant. Even worse, because of his current predicament, he couldn’t go into work to help the Detective; so he had to text her that he would be unavailable.

That quite possibly pissed him off more than anything. Time away from Chloe. He’s learned to cherish every minute of his time with her since she’s started dating again. It’s also complete and utter agony to witness her fawn all over her current date. But it’s what he wanted wasn’t it? For her to move on him? And yet, his heart is at war with his mind. 

Lucifer huffed angrily into his pillow. None of this seemed right. Nothing  _was_  right. He had to fix things with the Detective, but he was so confused as to how. But at this moment he needed to fix himself first, if he were to have any chance of correcting his relationship with Chloe. 

He turned his head to eye his phone curiously. Generally, the Detective would have responded by now. If anything, simply to acknowledge she received his message. Lucifer glanced up to the ceiling in contempt. He wouldn’t put it past his father to create an entire day of agony for him. As he laid on his stomach, Lucifer tried to push his shoulder blades towards the other in another failed attempt to fold his wings away. He winced in pain as they rested like dead weight on his body.  _Were they always this heavy?_

Giving in, Lucifer released the tension from his body in frustration and accepted for the time being he was going to be stuck with useless appendages until they healed a bit more. He closed his eyes and thought about what happened that led him to his present situation. 

Late yesterday evening, he and the Detective were on a stake out. They were waiting out their suspect who was a bit more intelligent than they had initially perceived. The slimy bastard sent a decoy out into the garage in a ploy to impersonate their perpetrator and led them away via his car. Thankfully, the Detective was much more astute and caught on to their suspect sprinting towards the fence behind the house they were sitting on. 

With practiced ease, Chloe jumped out of the vehicle and chased their suspect catching up to him quite easily. Lucifer fumbled with the door handle of the car at the unexpected move and took off following her path. As he got closer to them, he slowed a bit, noticing the Detective seemed to have everything under control. But as he approached them, he noticed a glimmer of something shiny in the suspect’s hand. He jolted forward and realized too late that the Detective was in danger. He watched what happened next in horror, knowing he wouldn’t get to  her in time. The Detective was reaching for the suspect’s other hand on the ground to cuff him when suddenly he rolled and swiped Chloe’s side with the object he was holding. 

“Detective!” Lucifer shouted at the sound of her pained cry.  

He skidded to a halt watching the suspect flee towards the fence-line, but didn’t go after him, checking on the well-being of the Detective instead. Lucifer dropped to his knees and cradled the Detective to him, who was clutching her side in pain. He could hear her hiss as her palm covered the area of her shirt that was showing signs of blood seeping through the material. 

With one hand still holding on to her, he used his other to grab his phone, fumbling to get it out of his jacket pocket. Lucifer’s eyes were growing wider with each passing moment, “Detective we need to get you-.”

“Lucifer, I’m okay - it’s not that bad.” Chloe cut him off, her tone soft and reassuring. She covered his hand with hers and sat up a bit more looking into his eyes, “I’m okay. I’ll be okay. Go get our suspect, don’t let him get away.”

Lucifer lowered the phone to the ground slowly and searched her eyes for assurances that she was absolutely sure. His gaze moved down to her wound noticing that the blood hadn’t continued to spread as much as before. Swallowing hard, he looked back to Chloe and nodded with reluctance. 

“With pleasure Detective, I won’t be but a moment.” 

He could hear sirens in the distance getting closer to them. At that, he stood and dusted himself off. His flashed with the hellfire of old. Lucifer started in the direction of the vile man who dare hurt someone he cared for more than almost anyone in his existence. 

Full of grace and agility, Lucifer jumped the fence and took off to retrieve the insolent being. He heard the Detective yelling his name faintly in the distance, but he was too driven now on finding the cretin who hurt the Detective. He trusted her that she would have told him the truth if she wasn’t okay; so now he only had one focused task. Make him pay. 

He really should have listened to the Detective. 

It only took a few brief minutes to find the buffoon stumbling down the cliff-side trying to make his way to the main highway. Not wanting to ruin his suit, Lucifer took the path of least resistance and unfurled his wings and flew. 

Landing a few feet lower on the mountainside, Lucifer waited in gleeful suspense for the suspect to notice him. He saw the man in question finally turned to look at how much further was left to go when he noticed Lucifer. 

“Hello, murderer.” 

Lucifer loomed over the man before him. His eyes radiated a fiery golden hue and his wings were flared out menacingly. In this moment, he was not simply the Devil, he was an avenging angel set forth, not just to punish the criminal in front of him, but the man who foolishly sought to bring permanent harm to his Detective. 

There was no escaping his wrath. 

Unfortunately, Lucifer failed to take notice of  _where_  exactly he landed. 

He scared the suspect so badly he tumbled forward knocking into Lucifer and caused him to loose his balance off the precarious ledge he stood on. His right wing slammed into a large cliff rock before bouncing off the offending mound. With the harsh blow to his side, his wings now hindered his ability to recover his footing; so he fell the rest of the way. 

Lucifer landed with a sickening crunch on his backside. 

Supernatural constitution on his side allowed him to stay conscious and stable, but his wings where another story. Anger clearly visible on his face, he rolled onto his side to free his wings from the pressure being placed on them. Lucifer rose to stand on shaky legs before dropping back down to the ground and groan in pain. 

He saw their suspect had also fallen as well and appeared to be unconscious. Still alive, as Lucifer could see his soul had not left his body.  _Bloody bastard._

Lucifer made an attempt to stand up again, when he heard a police siren. It was getting closer with each passing second, and knew without a shadow of a doubt that the Detective would be coming around the corner of the highway and see him.  _She must have tracked me with my cell phone._

Now, the only concern on Lucifer’s mind was hiding his wings. He placed his full attention on willing his wings away before the Detective saw. It took several well placed efforts, but finally right as the Detective’s cruiser was appearing he managed to stuff his feathery appendages away. Stifling the pain on the other hand, was not something he could hide. 

Lucifer collapsed to the ground just as he heard the Detective call his name incessantly. He smiled ruefully to himself, knowing if the Detective was badgering him that she must be well on her way to feeling better already. 

With that last thought, he let the darkness consume him. 

 

**OOOOO**

He woke up in the back of ambulance, head pounding and back aching as if it were on fire. Lucifer blinked rapidly, eyes adjusting to the lights. He tried to sit up only to have a hand push him back down. 

“Easy Lucifer, just rest. We’re going to the hospital to get to you checked out.”

_Chloe._

Feeling mildly confident he wouldn’t fall over, Lucifer grabbed the Detective’s hand and sat up gingerly. “Detective, if you wanted to check me out, no need to go through all this trouble. Though, I do love a good role-play,” He smiled charmingly at the Detective, but never releasing her hand.

The Detective huffed indignantly before slapping his hands away, “You’re fine.”  

“Of course Detective, I’m the Devil, remember?” 

He saw her roll her eyes at him and smile softly at him. The one only reserved for him. 

Lucifer reached out to touch the Detective’s side before pulling back unsure, “But are you okay?” He gestured to her blood stained side, worry coloring his voice. 

“Yes, just a minor cut - no stitches required.” she replied kindly to him. 

“Well, one can never be too sure you know? You pesky humans, can get infections, suffer anemia, and so many other insufferable diseases from small wounds such as yours.” 

The Detective reached over and patted his knee before getting out of the ambulance, “Your concern is noted, but I’ll be fine.” 

“Yes. Right.” Lucifer followed Chloe out of the vehicle before she stopped him. 

“Whoa, Lucifer - where are you going?” 

“Home Detective, if that’s alright?” He gave her a puzzled expression in reply.

“Lucifer, you need to go to the hospital and get checked out. You had collapsed to the ground when I found you. Clearly, you’re not okay, and from the looks of things you both took some sort of a fall.” Worry was inflected with every word spoken from Chloe. 

It warmed his heart to know the Detective was so concerned for his well-being. He expression softened as much as the pain in his back would allow, “I’m used to falling Detective. I’ve learned to pick myself back up.” 

He made motion to head towards his corvette which had been brought down by the request of the Detective no doubt, when he heard her call his name.

“Just.....take care of yourself. Call me if you need anything. You don’t have to suffer in silence. I’m here for you, if you’ll let me.” Chloe spoke with such passionate conviction, it gave him hope. 

But it was dashed just as quickly, when her phone buzzed. He motioned for her to answer it, and quickly regrets the decision realizing it’s her date calling her. Lucifer can tell she’s gotten pulled into a longer conversation, and one he has no desire to eavesdrop on for once. So he shuffled to his car and left quietly into the night. 

He never saw the distraught look on her face when she realized he had left.

 

**OOOOO**

 The ping of the elevator alerted him to a visitor in his penthouse. He was still shaking out the remnants of last night’s debacle when he heard the light footfalls of someone entering his home. 

“Lucifer?” 

_Bollocks._

The Detective. 

He snatched his phone and couldn’t believe how much time had passed. He must have fallen asleep at some point during musings. Instead of it being morning, it was now past lunch - and there were several messages from the Detective. 

Lucifer heard the her hesitantly walking into his penthouse, and normally he would be more than happy to have her company, but right at this second he’s panicking. 

He still can’t put his wings away, and this is not how he wants to show the Detective who he is. 

_Oh, Father, please, no. Not like this._

Before he could decide how to handle the situation, Chloe had already made it to the entrance of his bedroom. 

He mustered all his strength to sit up and fold his wings in on himself as much as possible. He grimaced and shook trying to find any explanation to give her, fear etched across his face. 

But _her_ reaction, he wasn’t prepared for at all. 

 

**OOOOO**


End file.
